The Adventures of Babysitting
by Rainbowsandsunshine359
Summary: Kronos has turned to Gods and Goddesses to babies!  It's up to the campers to take care of them until they can figure out how to change them back!  First story so be nice!  Percabeth, Thalico, and Tratie will be mentioned later!  NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world this is Gardenia but first of all NO flames I am only 12 years old. Oh and this takes place in between B_attle of the Labrinth _and _The Last Olympian_. I just learned that the _Sea of Monsters_ movie will come out some time next year,and Thalia is not in the Hunters of Artemis**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

For the first time in years camp was at peace,well as peaceful as it can get when your a teenage demigod. I was walking past when Chiron who just got back from Olympus came running up to me looking nervous.

''Percy tell the cabin leaders that there will be a emergency meeting in 5 minutes okay.'' He requested.

But before I could reply, he was already on his way back to the big house. After I told everybody about the meeting I had a few minutes until the meeting started. The only thing I could think about was why Chiron was so nervous and what was this meeting even for?

When the meeting started Chiron came right out and told us the news, "Campers I have bad news... Kronos has turned all the gods into babies!"

''Umm don't gods age quickly?''Beckendorf, the head of the Hephasteus house asked.

''Good question, but since Kronos is the titan of time he is making them age at the pace of a mortal.'' Chiron replied in a monotone.

''Wait why did Kronos turn the gods into babies?'' Nico, the head of the Hades house questioned. "

Probably to make sure that they can't stop him from what ever he's planing.'' Chiron said ''I'm going to need some volnteers to take care of them while I am trying to find a cure."

Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, and Silena raised their hands.

Chiron then continued ''Okay, I need a few more helpers how about you, you, you, and you," he said pointing to me, Nico, Travis, and Connor. We knew that he would not take no for an anser so we agreed. Afterwards Annabeth came over and tried reassure me that it wouldn't be so bad, but a had a feeling she would be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

When we got to Olympus the place was a mess. Babies were everywhere screaming, fighting and sleeping. Lucky for us Chiron had picked up some baby supplies Cribs, Playpens, diapers, wipes and everything else you could think of that you could need when you took care of a baby. After about half an hour we had sorted everthing we needed to figure out. We had four playpens Athena, Artemis, and Hera were in playpen 1. In playpen 2 were Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite. Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus were in playpen 3. And in playpen 4 Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, and Hades played (I'm started to doubt it was a good Idea to but the big 3 together). Percy and I took care of the babies in playpen 1. Silena and Katie took playpen 2. While Connor and Travis took playpen 3. And Thalia and Nico had playpen 4. For a while everything was calm the babies happy and everybody was getting along, for now...

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV<strong>

Me and Connor are stuck taking care of these babies until Chiron finds a cure. It's so unfair! If we wern't here, we could have done like 25 pranks by now! **(A/N I just had to add that part about the pranks) **The only upside is we took a picture of my dad on my cell phone.

I have to admit we were doing pretty well until Apollo started crying ... Have ever heard a god cry? Well if you haven't you're lucky because they cry so loud it would be like some one screaming at the top of their lungs if you made it 10 times louder thats what it sounds like. Well when he started crying all the other babies did too.

The only people I felt bad for were Nico and Thalia because they Big 3 gods cry even louder then the other gods.

'What do we do?'' Connor had to yell so we could hear him.

"Try bouncing him!'' someone shouted.

"It's not working!'' I shouted back.

All of a sudden Annabeth came up and stuck a bottle in Apollo's mouth and he stoped crying. Just as fast as it started it stopped.

''That was interesting...'' I said.

"I just hope it doesn't happen again" Nico said looking even paler then normal. But I was guessing that it would.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV <strong>

Right now I have the worst headache in the history of headaches. Nico doesn't look much better than I do.

Right now I'm questioning my choice to volnteer for this. There's a line of twin size beds on both sides of the room. It's small compared to my full sized bed at camp but it's better then a sleeping bag.

I can't belive how fast a baby's mood can change one minute they're happy then they're sad then happy again!

Hades yawned I guess he was ready for a nap I looked at my watch it was 10:00 more like bed time. Nico and I decided that we would take turns getting up when one of the babies woke up.

As soon as all the babies were asleep I climbed into my bed. All of the girls beds were on one side of the room and the boys beds were on the other.

10 seconds after my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I guess babies harder work then I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I woke up for the hundreth time that night.

The only way I could tell that it was one of the babies I'm taking care of is because Chiron got these cool lights that are noise activated so when one of the babies cries a light comes on over that crib.

I knew babies wake up a lot in the night but with 3 of them who wake up at different times it is a lot worse at least I have Silena to help me.

The baby kept crying so I went to go figure out who was crying this time. When I got over to the crib I realized it was my mom, Demeter

''I thought moms are supposed to take care of you instead of you taking care of them" I quietly muttered to myself.

I changed her diaper gave her a bottle and in no time she was a sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short I don't know how long chapters normaly are so here it is remember NO flames if I get a flame I will be MAD! I do like nice reviews they are welcome.<strong>

**Hey this is a Beta Note from april the hunter of artemis! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a nice review for my sister. This is her first story so remember to be nice! That's all! Oh yeah, and please chaeck out some of my stories too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back here is the second chapter of the adventures of babysitting first of a thanks for all the nice reviews I will try to update a lot this summer because I am home most of the time. I am still trying to think of a way to cure them if you have any ideas tell me. Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Silena's POV<strong>

I'm so tired and for once in my life I don't look perfect! Insane, I know. What Aphrodite girl doesn't look perfect every day? Well, you try staying up all night taking care of babies and then tell me. Okay, so I look fine but not my usual great.

I thought that this would be fun, I mean, it's a bunch of babies! Babies are so cute and cute=good, right? It's not actually going the way I planed it, in case you haven't noticed. I didn't plan on staying up all night. I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

The clock read 9:32, I had been up about half an hour. Great, just more time to make up in sleep. Haha, not. I'd be lucky if I got half my normal night's sleep tonight. I'm soooo not ready to be a mother. How do they do this? I think it's suicide. Sigh...

I guess I'm not the only one who's tired, though.

Thalia's grumpy because she didn't get enough ''beauty'' rest. Haha.

Annabeth looks like she does when she stays up until 2:00 looking at some of Daedalus's plans on that laptop. I love her, but I don't understand why she wastes time on that thing. She could be, I dunno, fixing her hair or something! She has such pretty hair... So many possibilities.

The people in the worst mood, however, were Connor and Travis. I guess 9:00 is really early to them. Hmm, I always thought the Stoll's were people who slept in till noon. Yeah, I can see that...

The babies were being fussy so I guess it's time for breakfast.

I went to ask Katie to help feed the kids but I couldn't find her. Darn you Katie! Where could you be. I debated calling out, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" but a few minutes later I found her talking to Travis. Ever since they started dating, they've been together NON STOP. Katie must have said something funny or done something cute because, for the first time this morning, Travis smiled.

II guess my mom knows a good couple when she sees it!

I giggled and walked away slowly, as to not disturb the lovebirds. And then, for the sake of love and love alone, I fed the 3 babies by myself. Now I see why people are always cursing my mother...

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV<strong>

Grrr, I hate the morning. But today it's even worse than usual. I had to wake up at 9:00.

So far, I'm hating taking care of these babies, in case you haven't noticed.

Katie walked up to me, looking only a little better than me. I couldn't help but smile she's hot, nice, and my girlfriend.

"You seem to be in a bad mood" she said.

"Of course I am I only got like an hour of sleep,"I said.

"I'm guessing you don't like babysitting" she replied

"It would be better if I got to be with you more" I answered

"Well I should probibly go help Silena with the babies" Katie told me

Then she leaned in and kissed me, a few seconds later we broke apart but only because Connor yelled "THE CHILDREN ARE WATCHING!"

Katie and I were both blushing.

Was it just me or was baby Aphrodite was smiling? She just never stops, does she?

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I walked up to Silena "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" she replied smilling, motioning for me to sit beside her on her bed.

"can we talk outside" I asked, looking around quickly.

"Yep" She said, shooting me a smug smile and I scowled.

Once we were outside I quietly mumbled "I think I love Thalia"

"what did you say?"Silena said though I knew she heard me the first time.

"I think I love Thalia"I told her again a little louder.

"can you say that again?"She asked.

"I THINK I LOVE THALIA!" I shouted.

Uh oh... CURSE YOU APHRODITE! Erm, I mean... Silena...

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

Stupid Aphrodite. I need to go find Annabeth when I found her I asked her if we could go talk outside for a minute.

She agreed.

I had just open the door when I saw Nico talking to Silena, all of a sudden I heard Nico scream "I THINK I LOVE THALIA!"

Then he saw me a few seconds later he shadow traveled. Probably to New York.

I waited a few seconds trying to process what had just happened when Annabeth and Silena came over to me.

"So what were you going to tell me?"Annabeth asked

"That I love Nico"I said

"Then don't just stand there go look for him" Silena yelled.

"IN NEW YORK?" I screamed.

Silena gave a puzzled expression. "CURSE HERMES BEING A BABY!" Silena shouted and we all laughed. "Stop laughing, this is serious! Thalia has to find a way to be with her true love!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Um, how about the elevator?"

Silena blushed, "Is that a baby I hear? Well, BYE!"

Annabeth chuckled, "Just go!"

So I did. I was in New York, looking for a emo boy who I just happened to love. Ugh.

After looking for about an hour I still hadn't found him.

Man that boy hides well, curse his ability to shadow travel!

About 20 minutes later it hit me! Man was I stupid, I knew EXACTLY where to go.

He was hiding in you guessed it, a graveyard.

Nico was slumped over against a tall staute of an angel that was covered in cobwebs and erm, didn't look much like an angel anymore...

Then I realized that for the first time since I met him I saw him cry.

"Nico..." I began to say.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"No," I said.

"Please," He said

"I am not leaving because I need to tell you something," I replied

"what is it let me guess you hate me now?" He said sadly

"No! What I need to say is that I love you too" I told him.

"Really?" He asked

"Of course!" I said sitting down next to him.

We sat there for a while, not talking at all. Then we went back up to Olympus.

"Annabeth can I talk to you for a minute?"I asked her.

"Ok" she said"

"I found Nico" I told her

"and..." she said.

"we kissed!" I continued.

"great! does that mean you guys are a couple?" Annabeth asked.

"um I don't know" I told her.

"your lucky I wish Percy would ask me out already" She said sounding kind of sad.

"I'm sure he will soon"I tried to reasure her.

We went back to the babies. I'm think that this night won't seem so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? this chapter was mostly Thalico. The next chapter will be percabeth. Sorry this chapter is short.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, here's a note from mua, <span>april upside down<span>, also known as Gardenia's big sis and beta reader! So! Um. Yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
